Free Member, New Atmosphere
by omnious
Summary: As Lupus got into Indonesia Server of Grand Chase, I made this fan fiction. He came for free and I hope new breeze will come to the game.


Free Member, New Atmosphere

One day, a new member came to Serdin Kingdom. He directed to Seedin Castle, ignoring his surroundings. He only focused on a building whose roof is blue. After walking for several minutes, he stopped at Castle's gate.

"So, this is where Grand Chase gathered…" he said with no willingness. He sighed, then continued, "I wonder how strong this team will be."

He got himself near the gate's door and got asked by one of the guards, "Who are you!?" then he replied, "No one important." "Well, I don't care then." the guard responded, letting him to go inside.

'What's with him anyway?' the ignored man thought. He wore two guns in their holsters on his waist. His red eyes stared on the door which led him to the inside of the main building. His brown hair went dancing as the wind stroked. His belt could be seen on his waist also. With chest opened red cloth, folded sleeves, and white-red trouser. What's more, his hands were wrapped with black gloves while his legs were inside of his red shoes with black color on its bottom.

* * *

He saw no where than his front side. He walked so firm until he found Grand Chase in a room. He went in, but no one responded to his existence. They were realizing him, but they won't do anything to this guy. He continued to walk to blue clothed boy with white hair and blue eyes. "Found you at last!" he exclaimed to the one he faced.

"Lass, are you ready?" the female archer of Grand Chase asked the boy.

"Of course! I am ready anytime." the boy answered to her without taking a notice for the one in front of him.

"Let's go now. I don't think Knight Master will wait for us forever." the purple demon stated as he went away with his Soul Reaver.

"Dio~ wait for me!" the pink demon followed the other one.

"Hmmm, should we all go now?" the blue knight asked and went out. He got followed by the purple mage, the thief, and the archer.

"I have been prepared for this day!" the male elf druid exclaimed and he went out.

"I have finished mending my knuckles. Let's finish things quickly." red haired fighter went out also.

"Hey, Jin~ you forgot to wear your headband!" the pink dancer went out to catch up with the red one.

"Shall we go now?" the red knight asked the remnants, the silent green demon with large sword and the immortal one who looks so lazy. They arose from their current position leaving the red one in the room. The knight sweat dropped and saw at the last one, the bounty hunter. "Make sure you catch up with us." she told him and left him.

"What's with… whatever. I'll follow them and…" he said to himself and paused. He thought for a moment then left the room. "I'll be the one who will laugh at the end." he stated.

* * *

They kept walking until they saw a figure in red, the Knight Master. Knight Master had waited for them in front of Trial Forest. Then she said, "You all know what you must do right?" and got nods from the rest except the new one.

Knight Master came to the bounty hunter and she stated, "His name is Lupus and his job is Bounty Hunter. He will join you, but he must do something first in this place."

"Feel grateful! I will help you all for **FREE**!" Lupus stated and he lunged to the forest.

In 2 minutes, he went back with his loots, a lot of apple. "Here you are!" he dropped all of the apples which the rest didn't even comment on his action.

"Excuse me, Lupus…" Ronan called him.

"What is it?" Lupus replied.

"Knight Master hasn't even given you the task…" Ronan tried to explain his mistake. He saw at his friends and they agreed to him.

Knight Master came to Lupus's side and told him, "Your ability is truly amazing, but could you slow down a little?" "Huh?" was Lupus's reply in confusion. Knight Master put one of his hands to his head. She tried to calm herself and explained, "In Grand Chase, the task is assigned first then the one who got the task do it." "That's too slow, you know." Lupus frustrated on the method he heard from her. He always went off to do bounty hunting fast, even before the poster got placed on bounty board. He collected most of the bounties from the bounty board.

* * *

Then they went to Trial Tower to see whether he could do mission in a team or not. The one got chosen to assist him was Lass, readied with his Nodachi, and Jin, readied with his Knuckles. Then they went into the tower for 2 minutes. Gunfire and shouts could be heard from the top and they went back quickly. The result was, Lass and Jin got scratched everywhere while Lupus still in his perfect condition.

"What the hell with your gunplay!" Lass shouted at Lupus.

"Shut up, won't you!" Lupus answered ignorantly.

"Even we could beat Wendy… you must restrain yourself a little, new recruit." Jin stated as he smirked and placed his arm on Lupus's shoulder.

"Don't get your dirty hand on me!" Lupus shooed Jin's arm.

The atmosphere came to stiffen, but with this mission completed, Lupus was now officially Grand Chase's member. Let's see what he will do to compete with his seniors.


End file.
